


Die Fremde

by Faraona



Category: Bibi Blocksberg - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ehekrise, Gen, what if
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernhard Blocksberg kommt einfach nicht mehr an Barbara heran, sie ist verschlossen und kühl. Doch in ihrem Innern brodelt es, auch wenn sie selbst nicht verstehen kann, woher auf einmal diese Gefühle kommen.... (implied very mild femslash) Film-verse, natürlich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Fremde

**Author's Note:**

> bárbaros (griechisch): fremd; ausländisch. Die Herkunft des Namens hat mich zu dieser kleinen Geschichte inspiriert, 2010 geschrieben.

Sie sah mich nicht an. Seit einer halben Stunde saß sie mir gegenüber und hatte noch keinen Blick an mich verschwendet. Ihre blauen Augen ruhten auf dem leeren, weißen Porzellanteller vor ihr auf dem Tisch, daneben das immer noch volle Glas. Ich sah, dass sie unter dem Tisch mit den Fingern spielte – war sie nervös? Verunsichert? Jeden Abend, den ich zu Hause war, wunderte ich mich mehr über Barbaras Verhalten. Sie sprach kaum noch mit mir, war zurückgezogen, kühl bis abweisend. Traute Zweisamkeit war ein Fremdwort geworden, denn sobald wir allein waren, verschloss sie sich vor mir.

Vorgestern hatte ich ihr Blumen mitgebracht. Rosen, einfach so. Mit einem Lächeln hatte ich das Haus betreten, mich ihr mit dem Strauß hinter dem Rücken genähert.

„Hallo.“ Sie lächelte nicht. „Was hast du da?“ Nicht Neugier, sondern Skepsis sprach aus ihrem Blick.

Ich stand jetzt nah vor ihr und zauberte die Blumen hinter meinem Rücken hervor. Es war nur Überraschung, die wie ein Schatten über ihr schönes Gesicht huschte, keine Spur von Freude. Als sie sie entgegennahm, berührten ihre sanften Hände flüchtig die meinen und es war dieser winzige Moment, in dem mir die ganze Dimension unserer Zerrüttung bewusst wurde. Ich spürte eine Sehnsucht, die fast körperlich schmerzte, und die auf eine Wand aus Stille stieß. Es mussten Wochen gewesen sein, die wir schon in dieser Distanz nebeneinander her lebten, und ich hatte das Gefühl, es keine Sekunde länger ertragen zu können.

Barbara sah die Rosen einen Moment lang an, schweigend wandte sie sich schließlich von mir ab, den Strauß in der kraftlos an ihrer Seite baumelnden Hand. Mit Unverständnis sah ich ihr nach, wie sie aus dem Zimmer ging und hörte, wie sie die Blumen in eine Vase fallen ließ. Im nächsten Moment kam sie schon wieder aus der Küche, mit leeren Händen und ging ohne ein Wort an mich die Treppen hinauf.

Erschüttert stand ich eine Weile im Wohnzimmer und dachte keine Sekunde daran, ihr zu folgen. Geistesabwesend ging ich in die Küche und sah die Rosen in einer leeren Vase stehen, nicht einmal die Schutzfolie hatte sie abgemacht.

Wer war diese Frau, die sich mit mir Haus und Leben teilte? Äußerlich sah sie vielleicht aus wie meine Barbara, so hinreißend wie am ersten Tag. Ich liebte ihre blauen Augen, ihre Stupsnase, ihre kleinen Sommersprossen. Das Lächeln, das mich damals so verzaubert hatte, und das ich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ich sah sie vor mir, bloß an der anderen Seite des Tisches, und doch war mir ihr Inneres unerreichbar geworden. Ich verstand sie nicht, verstand nicht, warum sie so kalt war, warum sie nicht mehr mit mir sprach, warum sie mich nicht mehr ansehen, geschweige denn berühren wollte.

Nach und nach konnte ich mich der Vermutung, der schrecklichen Befürchtung nicht mehr verwehren, dass sie etwas verbarg. Der Beginn dieser Verschlossenheit war das Ende jeglicher Gefühle zu mir gewesen, und ein Verdacht war in mit gekeimt, den ich jetzt nach zwei Tagen Stille auf den Tisch bringen musste.

„Liebt er dich wenigstens?“

Sie sah auf und aus ihrem Blick sprachen Verblüffung, Kränkung, Verzweiflung. Ohne ein Wort stand sie auf und lief aus dem Zimmer. Meine Frau, die Fremde.

 

~~~~~*~~~~~

 

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was er mir da eben offenbart hatte. In der Überraschung des Moments war ich in mein Labor geflohen, doch auch hier war ich nicht vor den Gedanken sicher. Bernhard dachte, ich hätte einen anderen. Das war so ironisch, dass ich auflachen musste, auch wenn mir eher zum Heulen zu Mute war.

Wenigstens lief er mir nicht nach. Ich hatte ihn lange genug auf Distanz gehalten, dass er jede Annäherung aufgegeben hatte. Es war schön gewesen, nicht mehr die Ehefrau spielen zu müssen, aber es hatte sich ein neuer Druck aufgebaut, der jetzt offensichtlich zu stark geworden war. Ich konnte ihm nicht verdenken, dass er seine Schlussfolgerungen gezogen hatte, und er lag ja gar nicht mal so falsch.

Wenn ich nur selbst sagen könnte, was mit mir los ist. Fünfzehn Jahre bin ich jetzt verheiratet, und so unglücklich wie nie zuvor. Und das, obwohl eigentlich alles perfekt sein sollte. Ein Haus im Grünen, eine wunderbare Tochter, keinerlei finanzielle Sorgen. Ein gesichertes, tolles Leben.

Eigentlich. Denn ich frage mich immer öfter, wo ich jetzt wohl wäre, wenn ich damals nicht ja gesagt hätte, oder wenn ich gar nicht erst nach Neustadt gegangen wäre. Wäre ich dann glücklich? Hätte ich ein schönes, ein aufregendes, ein erfülltes Leben? Einen Partner, den ich liebe?

Ich seufzte. Das war das Problem, es half nichts, es zu verleugnen. Bernhard war nicht der Mann für's Leben, nicht für meins zumindest. Ich wusste, dass er mich wirklich liebte, und das machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Er hatte seit meinem Rückzug einiges dafür getan, mich zurückzugewinnen, Komplimente, Geschenke, Blumen, und ich hatte nichts davon gewürdigt. Sein Gedankengang war nur logisch. Aber wenn er wüsste, wer mein Herz zum Klopfen bringt... ich konnte es ja nicht einmal selbst glauben.

Es gab eine Person, an die ich in den letzten Wochen endlose Stunden gedacht hatte. Eine raue und sanfte Stimme, stechende grau-blaue Augen, tiefschwarze Haare und sinnlich-verlockende Lippen, die ich in manchem Tagtraum schon gespürt hatte... Rabia rief Gefühle in mir hervor, die ich schon fast vergessen hatte. Ein Wort, ein Blick von ihr, und ich hatte ganze Armeen von Schmetterlingen im Bauch.

Die letzten Wochen hatte ich sie bewusst gemieden, wollte versuchen, den Schmetterlingen den Sauerstoff zu nehmen, sie auszurotten, doch es war sinnlos. Ich dachte dauernd an sie, ich lag nachts stundenlang wach und ließ Erinnerungen in der Hexenkugel ablaufen wie einen Film.

Jetzt warf ich der Kugel auf dem Tisch einen Blick zu und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Was war los mit mir? Was sollte das alles? Ich wollte diese Hexe nicht lieben, ich wollte sie nicht begehren. Ich wollte doch einfach nur wieder eine intakte Familie, eine funktionierende Ehe. Wo war der Teil von mir, der Bernhard so liebte? Wieso konnte ich ihn nicht mehr sehen, wollte nichts mehr von ihm hören? Warum konnte ich ihn nur noch wegschieben, keine Rücksicht auf Bibi nehmen? Wer war ich auf einmal geworden, dass ich nicht einmal mehr mit ihm reden konnte?

Ich verstand mich nicht mehr, aber ich wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte.

Nach einigen langen Momenten stand ich auf und ging die Treppen wieder hinunter, diesmal gefasster. Er saß noch immer am Tisch, der aber jetzt abgeräumt war. Als er mich sah, war er überrascht.

Ich blieb stehen, sah ihn fest an.

„Bernhard, ich habe keinen anderen.“

Er starrte zurück. „Warum behandelst du mich dann so?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann nicht anders.“

Er sah mich verständnislos an.

„Ich versteh's doch auch nicht. Ich erkenn mich selbst nicht wieder.“

Bernhard schwieg.

„Es ist süß, wie du dich bemühst, aber lass es. Es hat keinen Sinn.“

Und schon wieder ließ ich ihn stehen. Eine Abfuhr mehr, ein Schritt weiter auseinander und ein weiterer in Richtung Abgrund.

Nein, ich wollte nicht, dass meine Ehe zerbrach. Aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass sie hielt.

Ich war mir selbst eine Fremde.


End file.
